legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey
Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey is a series written by Princess Ava15. It follows the adventures of Mhina and his friends. Plot Synopsis After their coronation, Mhina and Kion navigate ruling and protecting Leopon Plains, and raising their adoptive children, with occasional visits to the Pride Lands and the Tree of Life. Cast and Characters * Max Charles as Kion * Cade Sutton as Mhina * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Atticus Shaffer as Ono Recurring Characters * Jacob Bertrand '''as Kabili * '''Justin Felbinger as Uhuro * Meghan Strange as Ayo Tatu (A New Journey) * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Sapphire / Janna * Rob Lowe as Simba * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Eden Rigel as Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Matthew Broderick as Kora * Lacey Chabert as Vitani * Ivy Bishop as Nita * Fiona Hart as Marigold * Landry Bender as Belee / Makini / Tatu * Lyons Luke Mathias as Denahi / Nguruma * Bailey Gambertoglio '''as Na‘Zyia / Aminia * '''Mckenna Grace as Kia * Justin Felbinger '''as Kenai * '''Virginia Watson '''as Clea * '''Carla Hall '''as Bemba * '''Gene Miller '''as Atka * '''Maisie Klompus '''as Merah * '''Kari Wahlgren '''as Dara * '''Penny Johnson Jerald '''as Sarafina * '''John O'Hurley as Hasani * Jack McBrayer as Mheetu * Alfre Woodard '''as Sarabi * '''Khary Payton '''as Rafiki * '''Heather Headley '''as Kitendo * 'Christopher Jackson as 'Fikiri * '''Henry Kaufman as Kuona / Urefu/ Mzuri * Bluebelle Saraceno as Kuruka / Mbweha / Tamu * Jeff Bennett as 'Zazu * '''Kevin Schon as 'Timon * 'Ernie Sabella as 'Pumbaa * 'Fiona Riley as 'Binga * '''Behzad Dabu as Azaad * Kimiko Glenn as 'Amira / Malkia * '''Maia Mitchell as 'JasiriNguruma (A New Journey) * 'Ace Gibson as 'Jivin * 'Erica Luttrell as '''Queen Maya * '''Peyton Elizabeth Lee as 'Rani / Uzima * 'Hudson Yang as 'Baliyo/ Danyal / Kicheko / Xolani / Ushindi / Shauri * 'Lou Diamond Phillips as 'Surak / Ajani * 'Miki Yamashita as 'NirmalaAminia (A New Journey) Danyal (A New Journey) * 'Marieve Herington as 'Kenene * '''Lana McKissack as Anika * Vyvan Pham as 'Ullu /Amali * '''Aaron Daniel Jacob as 'Kingiza / Koti * '''Meghan Strange as Astuto * Jeremy Ray Valdez as Cek * Tiffany Espensen as Rama / Heng Heng * Dee Bradley Baker as 'Baby Goat Antagonists * '''Andrew Kishino as 'Janja / Ora * 'Steve Blum as 'Strange Lion/ Makucha * '''Kimiko Glenn as Chuluun * Nolan North as Fahari / Tamka * Ace Gibson as Jiona * Kristofer Hivju as Kenge * Rachel House as Mama Binturong * Carla Hall as Mpishi * Jorge Diaz as Mapigano / Nduli * Dee Bradley Baker as Nyeusi * Meghan Strange as Shupavu * Ford Riley as Sumu / Putra / Strange Cobra / Njano * James Sie as Smun * Christian Slater as Ushari * Common as Kiburi * Amber Hood as Kijana Deceased Characters * 'James Earl Jones as 'Mufasa * 'Michael Luwoye as 'Askari * 'Grace Young as 'Ãnanda * 'James Sie as 'Sãhasí Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Specials Category:Fanfiction